poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends Inside Our Hearts
They all went back to the Rebel Base and nobody here Ace: Where's Leia? Han: What happened here? Luke: The Empire, of course. And I think She's in trouble. We have to find her. They went off to find her Leia: Luke! Hans! They saw her inside the Cell Ace: We have to get her out. And let's destroy the Generator's! They destroy them and Leia is free Luke: What happen? Leia: While you left, Darth Maul have come to our Base and captured all the Rebel. Luke: And R2-D2 ran? But where's C-3PO? Leia: I think he got Captured from the Empire. We have to save the Rebels! They went off to save the Rebels and they saw them got surrounded by the Heartless who was working with Darth Maul Ace: No! They stop him and Rebel have escaped Ace: That's Darth Maul? Luke: That's right. Look like he survived from that Battle too. They are fighting him and an invisible Heartless named Stealth Sneak has comes out of the wall and it knock Han Solo out Luke: Hans! Han Solo: I'm okay. They are fighting him and the Heartless and after that they are both defeated and a Heart has been released from Stealth Sneak After the Battle the Rebel is thanking to our Heroes, and then Chewbecca has lift Ace in the air even his Friends is, and Luke is helping them up and they look at the Rebels going back to The Base and after that they saw a Temple Luke: The Jedi Temple. They went to the Temple and they saw a Glowing blue light Ace: This is the Jedi Temple? But that means... Luke stop him and they heard something Han Solo: What's that noise? Leia: The Wind. They're Echoing all the way here. Luke: That's right. Friends. Inside. Hearts. Leia: Oh, now I get it. Friends. Hearts. It means... Friends inside out Heart. Ace: Oh, so that's what you meant. Luke: People who are good and have friends and have the same hearts. Darth Maul lost his heart because he has no friends and give up his life. And I do know is. If you have no heart, you can't see you're Friends. If you don't have a heart, you don't have any friends. Ace: Daffy. I'm sorry about the fight we had. Daffy: I'm sorry too. Wile: Alright! All for one. Then the blue light is Glowing and it make a symbol that Ace got from Crash's World, so he aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got the Symbol and they saw a gear coming off Daffy: A Gear. Wile: But it's not Bugs. Then Chewbecca is looking at Daffy Leia: I guess, someone has a new admirer. Daffy: What! No! No! No! Tina will kill me! All: (Laugh) Meanwhile Young Chase: What drew the Heartless to that world? Black Doom: The Sith-warrior lured them. It was his lust for power that was a perfect bait. But it sBeems that the bait was too tasty for his own good Voldermort: Yes. He got crushed instead. Young Chase: Hm. A weak-hearted fool like him could never control the Heartless. But the bunny is a problem. He found one of the Symbol. Black Doom: Fear not. It will take ages for him to find the rest. Besides he doesn't Realize our plan. Vexes: Yes. The Princesses. Black Doom: They are fallen into our hands one by one. Speaking of Which. They look at Coco who has been captured Back to our Heroes Daffy: We better leave now. Leia: Where is you're ship? Wile: Somewhere I guess. Luke: And take this one with you, okay? Ace: Okay. He gave him a Lightsabers